


Not Casual

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Casual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam attend Cassie's play at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It's just really downhill from here. The next few will have people catching the two of them.

Sam had pulled him to the dark part of the auditorium where they had a great view but were hidden from the crowd. She managed to catch Jack unawares and pushed him against the cold concrete wall. Before he could complete saying 'Sam', she'd already unbuckled his belt and was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He had noticed that her breathing had been uneven throughout the car ride. He knew the reason for it. Cassie said formal clothes were optional, but he decided to go "not casual."

Sam had already freed his throbbing flesh from his pants when he stopped thinking about her behavior. His knees buckled as he felt Sam's lips slip around the engorged head. It took all the self control he had not to grab her head and ram himself down her throat. He watched as Sam's mouth passed the head and traveled down the length of his dick to the base, before quickly retreating back to the head where she wrapped her tongue around it. She did this a few more times, languidly, until he had enough and couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Jesus, Carter!" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?"

Jack felt her lips form a smile as she stroked him faster with her mouth and tongue. He felt his eyes roll back as she ran her tongue along the pulsing vein of his penis.

'Oh God, she's going to kill me with her tongue. Yeah, that's it. She's going to..ahhh..fuck. I almost came there. Shit, if she goes on doing that we're gonna get found.'

He wanted the play to end so they could finally get what they both wanted. "Enough," he grunted, as he pulled out of her mouth making her smack her lips together. He picked her up and turned her over to a desk that was sitting on the side. Jack bent her over, raised her skirt, and pulled the lace underwear to the side. He smeared her juices on her entrance with his thumb as he poised himself at her opening. Sam backed up on him, letting his dick slide in her. Jack heard the moan Sam tried to stifle as he stroked inside her.

"Jack... please," Sam begged in a whisper as she felt him go quick and then slow his pace. Jack knew she'd been punished enough and steadied his strokes as he went in and out. He felt her walls clench around him as the rush of his load spewed from him. He gave her one more thrust as he emptied himself. He collapsed on top of her not noticing Cassie standing on the side, staring with a shocked face.

"Oh my God. I'm blind." Cassie said as she turned away after finding them. "Seriously guys, when I said you could come in your Dress Blues... I didn't mean like THAT!!!" she continued. She tried to suppress her laughter and the image burning in her mind.


End file.
